


Vannage entre geeks

by Ambrena



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Geeks, Gen, New Year's Resolutions
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des drabbles d'échange geekesque entre Artemis Fowl et Foaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vannage de Nouvel An

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le défi de janvier des Bonnes Résolutions de Muse Random.
> 
> Tout est à Eoin Colfer.

Le voyant vert du récepteur féérique clignota à plusieurs reprises, indicateur d'une communication non urgente et amicale. Artemis lut le nom de l'interlocuteur. Foaly.

« Il me semble que c'est à ce moment de l'année que vous considérez avoir effectué une révolution entière autour du Soleil, donc bonne année à vous, Bonhomme de Boue ! »

Artemis sourit imperceptiblement.

« Bonne année à vous aussi, Foaly.  
-Vous avez pris de bonnes résolutions ? Sûrement, vous êtes un enfant sage », lui demanda le centaure d'un ton sarcastique.

Sur la même tonalité, il répliqua :

« Oui, j'en ai prises, mais cesser de pirater vos logiciels n'en faisait pas partie. »


	2. Bonne résolution (ou pas...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et un tacle de plus, un !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posté sur LJ en janvier 2016, dans la série de mes ficlettes de Nouvelle Année sur le thème des "Bonnes Résolutions". 
> 
> Tout est à Eoin (prononcez "Owen") Colfer.

« C’est du 4096p, ça ? commenta Foaly d’un ton dédaigneux. Mes gosses se servent de cette résolution pourrie pour la console de jeux rétro qui est dans le salon. »

Artemis retint un juron. C’était seulement du 1080p. De la HD de haute volée chez les humains, certes ; mais pour le Peuple fäe, ça équivalait à de la cybermendicité. Oups !

« J’aimerais bien que vous me laissiez terminer mon exposé en paix, Centaure, grommela-t-il avec une hostilité feinte.  
-Tiens donc, s’amusa l’informaticien. On dirait que j’ai mis dans le mille, Bonhomme de Boue ! On a honte de ses performances ?  
-Touché », marmonna tout seul le génie.


End file.
